


Otro comienzo

by OlivierCash



Series: Paso a paso [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a su querido capipaleta, Tony no esta pasando el mejor momento de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y este fic en concreto esta basado en los hechos de la película Civil War. Este fic se puede leer tanto como individual o como continuación de mi otro fic, Primer paso, aunque no es necesario haber leído ese fic para entender este.

Es sorprendente lo grande que puede resultar una cama en la que llevas tanto tiempo durmiendo. Se movió buscando abarcar toda la cama, le era imposible, esa cama no estaba para una sola persona. Bufó, como odiaba eso, sintió ganas de quemar esa maldita cama.

Pese a que no lo dijera en alto, una pequeña parte de él ansiaba destruir una parte del mundo, en concreto aquella dónde se encontraba el Soldado de Invierno y más específicamente el pedazo de tierra que Steve tendría en esos momentos bajo sus pies.

No, no se había tomado nada bien eso de que lo traicionara, podía comprender que siendo como era, estuviera en contra del registro. En serio, podía comprenderlo y era absolutamente consciente de que sus puntos de vista eran muy diferentes en bastantes asuntos, incluso podía llegar a resultar opuestos. El tema del registro acabó siendo un asunto especialmente delicado, pero podría haber vivido con él.

Lo que no le perdonaba era el hecho de que supiera que su amigo había asesinado a sus padres y no hubiera tenido las pelotas de decírselo. Cuando él era el más interesado en todo ese asunto, al final se había tenido que enterar son un pirado vengativo porque Steve, el paladín de la verdad y del buenrollismo, no había sido capaz de contarle algo como eso.

Es cierto que desconocía en qué habría cambiado el asunto. No podía estar de acuerdo en tener a Bucky cerca durante una larga temporada, pero podía llegar a entender, que Steve quisiera protegerlo, era lo único que le quedaba de su época y hasta él se podía poner en el lugar del capipaleta en esos momentos.

Pero esa paleta derretida no le había confesado que sabía la identidad de la persona que mató a su madre.

Miró hacía un lado de la cama, aquella en la que él se solía tumbar. Sin duda, en cuanto amaneciera, quemaría esa cama con un lanzafuegos. ¿Por qué sólo le venían los buenos momentos entre ellos a la mente? Lo odiaba, prefería que le fueran los malos, las discusiones, las razones para odiarlo. Sin embargo, los únicos recuerdos que le llegaron fueron esos momentos rosas que destilaban azúcar. Que asco, ya ni odiarlo en paz podía.

—Señor Stark, estos días esta padeciendo de insomnio, lo que merma sus capacidades por el día. Por lo cual, debería considerar tomar algo que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

El que Visión apareciera en mitad de su cuarto a las tantas de la madrugada, fue algo que Tony no se esperó, por lo que el susto que se llevó resultó ser gordo. Nivel pegar un brinco de la cama que casi lo tira de la misma. Cuando se recompuso de susto, se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama con el corazón funcionándole a mil por hora. Llevó la mano a su pecho, esperando a que el ritmo cardíaco se le relajara, todo esto con Visión plantado delante suyo tan tranquilo.

—¿Le he asustado?

—¿Tú que crees?—preguntó molesto, suspiró, si seguía así acabaría pagando con Visión algo de lo que no tenía ninguna culpa, por ello procuró relajarse—. Si, no esperaba que aparecieras en mi cuarto en mitad de la noche. Pensaba que había quedado claro el tema de no aparecer repentinamente en lugares privados.

—Estos últimas días apenas ha dormido, el tema me preocupa—se defendió Visión con su habitual tranquilidad.

Tony se sintió un poco mal por Visión, sólo tenía buenas intenciones, como siempre, aunque le costaba mostrarlas, o más bien las mostraba a su extraña manera. Vamos, que estaba como siempre.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien—ni él se creyó y ni Visión dijo nada al respecto, su cara dejó en claro que no le había creído—. Vale, tu ganas, no estoy bien—admitió Tony.

—Eso es algo que todos hemos notado.

Por supuesto que se le notaba, sólo un ciego no habría notado que no estaba bien. Le habían hecho trizas el corazón, si, incluso él tenía corazón y sentimientos y todas esas cosas bonitas. Con lo que le costaba demostrarlas le fastidiaba el doble cuando acababa de esa manera.

—Sólo necesito tiempo, nada más—se excusó, no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de eso con Visión, bueno, ni con nadie.

—¿Cuánto?

Era precisamente por cosas como esas por las que no le apasionaba hablar con Visión sobre sentimientos, menos mal que le guardaba mucho cariño.

—No lo sé, esas cosas no se saben con exactitud.

—Me interesa saberlo—admitió Visión y entonces Tony comprendió que le pasaba a su amigo.

—No es lo mismo con todas las personas Visión.

Visión asintió cabizbajo, así que era por eso. Lo que Visión quería era saber cuándo dejaría de dolerle lo de Wanda, cuándo dejaría de sentirse culpable. Debía ser difícil para alguien que estaba descubriendo esa clase de sensaciones sentirse así de confuso, de molesto, de dolido. Aunque por razones y por situaciones muy diferentes, en cierta manera estaban igual, o por lo menos, parecidos.

—Puede que ahora no veas el momento en el que deje de doler, puede que el dolor nunca desaparezca del todo, pero, tarde o temprano, lo superarás.

Fue paradójico eso de acabar consolando a Visión cuando este se había interesado por como él se encontraba. Pero tampoco le importó, para algo estaban los amigos. No de dijeron nada en un rato, sólo se quedaron ahí plantados, pensando cada uno en sus penas, compareciéndose de si mismos y del otro.

—Creo debería dedicar su tiempo a alguna actividad, distraerse podría serle útil.

La verdad es que no fue un mal consejo, de todas maneras, ya se había cansado de pasarse el día encerrado en su habitación lamentándose por lo que había ocurrido y por lo que había dejado de pasar. Entretenerse sería lo que mejor le vendría en esos momentos, incluso podría ayudar a su querido y adorado Rhodey a recuperarse.

—Gracias, es un gran consejo.

Y a los días llegó la carta, esa carta que en su vida se hubiera imaginado recibir. El que fuera un paquete y no proviniera de Amazon le hizo sospechar que cierto capipaleta era el culpable, sólo a él se le ocurriría enviarle algo como una carta.

La cantidad de veces que se leyó a carta fue inhumana, en su vida había leído algo tantas veces y sin embargo, no se cansaba de hacerla. No, no iba a perdonarle por todo simplemente porque le hubiera enviado una carta. Pero era un comienzo, no tenía ni idea si era un comienzo hacía una futura reconciliación o si los llevaría a un odio y total ruptura de su relación. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. 

Continuaba siendo un comienzo, un buen comienzo hacía algo y sin duda, prefería eso antes de simplemente dejar morir su relación porque aunque en la actualidad no pudiera perdonarlo del todo, acabaría llegando el momento en el que sería capaz de hacerlo.


End file.
